Seth's New Pet
by tmhorbach71
Summary: Jasmine Nichole O'Riley a struggling waitress/bartender trying to make ends meet, but someone is waiting in the darkness to get her alone. To make her his, but not for love, instead a new pet...
1. Chapter 1

**_Seth's New Pet_**

 **Chapter 1**

 ** _Midnight_**

She dropped. Her eyes open, but not moving.

He just stared at her. He slowly smiled. Then he squatted down, grabbed her chin so he can look at her.

"I told you not to give me ultimatums. No one controls me. I control you. You don't a have say, no opinion, you don't speak at all. You are…were, what's the word…my pet." He said to her. Then he got up and walked into the darkness.

* * *

"I'm sorry that I'm late Tom." Jasmine said to the head bartender at the strip club.

"It's okay. We're not busy yet." Tom said back to her.

"I had to walk from my other job here." She explained.

"Walk? That's over five miles. And it's getting dark out there."

"I know. Would have been here on time, but one of the customers wouldn't let me go. Don't know if I'll have a job there tomorrow." Jasmine said sadly.

"Why? What happened?" Tom asked her.

"He grabbed my ass, and wouldn't let go of my wrist. He wanted me to do a private dance for him. I told him I'm just a waitress. He wouldn't listen, so I dumped his glass of whiskey in his lap. Then I just grabbed my bag and got the hell out of there." Jasmine explained more.

"Wow." Said Tom.

Jasmine just stood there, then she started to cry. Tom came over and just hugged her.

"It'll be okay. I can try to give you some extra shifts in case you are. Just let me know." Tom told her.

Jasmine just nodded. She wiped away the tears and went in back to change into her bartender's uniform.

She went behind the bar to get it set up for the night. Friday night is one of the busiest nights for the club. After fifteen more minutes, the waitresses started to come in. Jasmine could have gotten a job waitressing, but wearing heels already at one job is enough. That is one thing about being behind the bar, she didn't have to wear heels. Plus if she did, she would be over 6 ft. tall. She's already 5'7, and she doesn't want to stumble…especially handling glass.

"Hey Jasmine." Lisa said.

Jasmine cringed. Lisa and she don't get along. Jasmine doesn't know why. For some reason, Lisa just disliked her from the first time she started.

"Lisa, go get punched in." Tom told her.

Lisa just turned around and went to the back.

"Thanks." Jasmine said.

"No problem. Unfortunately I didn't hire her. I only hire behind the bar." Tom sighed.

Jasmine laughed. She is glad she applied for the bartender's position. She liked being behind the bar. People don't pay attention to the bartender, but they pay attention to everyone.

In about another thirty minutes, the club will be opening. Jasmine can't wait for the night to be over. She does work tomorrow, but only here and not until 8pm.

* * *

"Jasmine." Lisa squeaked.

"I need a whiskey straight." Lisa said. Then she straightened her uniform.

"Oh, never mind. I'll get it." Lisa said. Then she went behind the bar and grabbed the cheapest whiskey, and poured it. Then she took it out and went to the back of the club. It's very dark for privacy.

He watched his waitress as she went up to the bar, then go in back of it. But he also watched the female bartender to. She had dark brown hair, with red highlights. He had to admit, she looked good. She had it pinned back on the sides where you can see more of her face. And he seen she has a natural beauty to her. Not much make-up, just enough to look nice. But he did notice she did have a little more around the eyes, to hide the dark circles around there. She is tall, but he could tell she isn't wearing heels. She doesn't take small steps, or stumble. He licked his lips. She's different from the other women he's been with. Or pet's he likes to call them. But then after a while, they get clingy and they want to change him. He is set in his ways. He likes his women at his command. But maybe he needs a change. He gets the same type of women each time. Maybe try something different. He kept watching her. Then he noticed his waitress coming.

Lisa sat down the cheap whiskey in front of him.

"That will be fifteen dollars." She said. Smiling, thinking she'll get a big tip from the cheap whiskey. And pocket the rest of the fifteen dollars.

Then suddenly Jasmine came from behind Lisa.

"I'm sorry sir. But your waitress grabbed the wrong whiskey meant for someone else." Jasmine explained.

He looked into her eyes and seen the most beautiful eyes. Brown, with gold specks. The gold specks just sparkled as he looked into them. And where his heart is, or used to be, he actually felt something. He never got this ache from the other women he was with. This one is special. He has to have her. He looked at her name tag, and it read Jazz.

Jasmine looked into brown eyes, but they seemed empty. He has a beard, but its trimmed closed to his face, shoulder length dark brown hair. But on one side, is blonde. Jasmine liked his hair.

"Like your hair." Jasmine said quietly.

He didn't say anything, instead he just smiled.

"He has a beautiful smile." Jasmine thought.

"Jasmine, why thank-you for doing that. You didn't have to bring it over here yourself. I could have gotten it." Lisa stammered.

"God, she smelled good. A light floral scent. Nothing strong. He hated the strong smells, and the heavy make-up. It's like they are hiding something.

"Thank-you." He said.

Jasmine shivered when she heard his voice. Goosebumps on her arms. Then he looked at her, and she just stared back. Jasmine looked into his eyes. They are dark, soulless, but she got sucked in. She just kept staring. Her lips parted, and then she licked her lips. Her nipples got hard, and what surprised her most is her pussy got wet…just by his voice.

"God, what it would be like to be with him." Jasmine thought.

"Jasmine!" Lisa shrieked.

Jasmine snapped out it.

Jasmine blushed. "Sorry." She whispered.

"It's okay." Seth said. Then gave both women a smile.

Jasmine turned, and walked fast back to the bar. She had to get away from him. Him looking at her like that. She was not herself when she is with him. She finally got back to the bar, and went back to work. She looked up, and he wasn't there. She looked around, but couldn't find him. She never got his name. She seen a customer waving her down. She went over and they ordered a drink. She went back to the other side of the bar to make it, then suddenly he was there.

"I'm sorry, I meant to give this to you." He said. Then he handed her a hundred dollar bill. Jasmine couldn't believe it. He must have made a mistake.

"Lisa is over there at the other end of the bar." Jasmine told him then nodded towards the other end.

"No. This is for you. I know she got the cheap whiskey herself, and you were nice enough not to accuse her of switching them." Seth explained.

Then he lifted her hand, and kissed it. Her hand burned where he kissed it. Then after a few more seconds, he turned and left.

Jasmine watched him leave. His long black coat flowing behind him.

Lisa came over.

"What did he give you?" Lisa asked.

"Nothing." Jasmine lied. She knew Lisa would want, and take the money. But Jasmine needed the money. She can actually buy some decent food, and saved the rest.

Lisa just looked at Jasmine.

"You have drinks up." Jasmine told her. Then Jasmine pointed to the drinks for her table of college students. Jasmine knew Lisa doesn't like college students. They don't tip well.

It got busier as the night went on. Jasmine and Tom keeping up with drink orders. And Jasmine turning down drunk, horny young college students. It seems the guys has been hitting on Jasmine tonight.

He watched her from above. Watching her hips sway as she walks. He closed his eyes thinking what it would feel like to between her legs…in her. Have her beneath him, her legs wrapped around him, nails digging into him, moaning his name. Seth felt himself get hard. No other pet has made him feel this way. Maybe it's because she's not what he usually gets. Blonde, fake tits, but also very experience. But with Jasmine, he knows she's innocent, or at least she's not very experience. He normally would care, but in this case he didn't. There is something about Jasmine he liked. He definitely going to make her his…tonight. Now he just has to wait.

The club finally closed. Jasmine and Tom is so happy, they hurried up so they can leave. Jasmine wanted to get to the market by her apartment to pick up some food. She can actually have breakfast in morning.

Tom and Jasmine finally got done with their cleaning. They grabbed their stuff and left.

"I'll drive you home." Tom said to Jasmine.

"Thanks. But could you drop me off at the corner market? I need to get some groceries." Jasmine asked.

"Okay, and I'll wait for you." Tom responded.

"No, you don't have to. Plus, I just live about two doors down." Jasmine said back to Tom.

"You sure?" Tom asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Jasmine said.

Jasmine got into Tom's car. He drove her to corner market. Even though it only took them less than ten minutes, it would have taken Jasmine longer if she walked. Plus, her neighborhood isn't exactly great.

Tom pulled over to the curbed to drop Jasmine off in front of the corner market.

"Thank-you Tom. I really do appreciate it." Jasmine said.

Tom just smiled. Then Jasmine closed the door. Tom watched her go into the store, and then he drove off.

* * *

Jasmine grabbed some groceries. Not many, she only gets a few at a time. Her refrigerator isn't that big. But she's happy that she can have eggs tomorrow for breakfast. And she got bacon, hamburger, milk, and juice. She hasn't had orange juice in a long time.

She checked out, and left the store. She started walking towards her door, but Jasmine had a feeling that someone is watching her. She hurried her steps faster to her door. She's happy that she already had her keys out.

As she approached her door, she reached out to unlock the door. The door clicked, and she opened it up and went inside. She quickly shut the door. She sighed. She felt a little better that she made it in. She went up the stairs to her apartment. Three flight of stairs is not she looking forward to.

Jasmine finally made it to her door, unlocked and went inside. She set her groceries down, and put them away.

She then went in to take a shower.

Jasmine got out and put on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. It is warm in her apartment, and she does have an air conditioner unit, but she only likes to turn it on when she has to. It raises her electric bill. She looked at the clock, it read 4am. She is hungry, but she's afraid she will fall asleep before she gets done cooking it. So she'll wait until she gets up. She doesn't have to be at the club until 6pm.

She turned on her fan next to her bed, then laid down on top of the covers since it is warm. She started to fall asleep when a noise woke her up. She sat up in her bed and looked around. Even though it is dark outside, the moonlight shown through her bedroom window, giving Jasmine some light to look. But she didn't see anything.

"I must be tired. I'm hearing things." Jasmine whispered. Then she laid back down. Then she heard something again. She sat up again, and this time she turned on her little light next to the bed. She looked around her bedroom, and still doesn't see anything. Then she heard the noise coming from the living room. She got up and grabbed her bat, then she slowly walked into the living room.

She looked around, but still couldn't see anything.

"Maybe it's rats again." Jasmine thought. She told her manager, but he just gave her the runaround. She'll have to get rat poison and put them around her apartment.

She went over to her door to be sure that it's locked. She checked and seen they are all in place and her door is locked up tight.

She turned to go back to bed. The she heard the noise again. But this time it sounded like it was just behind her. She turned around, but before she could scream, someone grabbed her throat and pushed her back to the wall.

Jasmine grabbed at the hand and arm holding her throat. She tried to scream again, but nothing came out. Then suddenly what was holding her throat, is gone. She looked again, but couldn't see anything. Who or whatever it is, can move fast.

"Who…Who's there?" Jasmine asked out. "I have a weapon." She continued to yell out. Then she heard a laugh, like it's mocking her.

"What are you going to do? Swat me?" The voice said.

The voice sounded familiar. Where did she hear it from?

Then she heard footsteps. Then he came into the light. It was him! From the club!

"How…How did you get…In my apartment?" Jasmine asked.

He just laughed again. Then before she knew it, he was right in front of her. Just inches away from her face.

"Nothing can keep me out if I want something so bad." He whispered. Then he reached up and softly rubbed her lips with his thumb. She gasped. It felt so cold.

Then he smiled again. Unlike before when he smiled at the club, this time she thought she sees fangs. Jasmine opened her mouth to scream again. This time he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Please don't struggle, I don't want to hurt you or kill you. And I will. You are just…" He is saying but before he can finish, she kicked him in the balls. He let go of her, and went to his knees, giving Jasmine the time to get away. But before she can reach the door, he grabbed her ankle and tripped her. Pulled her to him. Then he is on top of her, trapping her between his legs. He liked this position with her, but he wouldn't mind her being on top either. He closed his eyes just thinking of what's he's going to do to her. Then he opened up his eyes, looking at her struggle against him. He had to laugh.

"Please don't kill me." Jasmine begged. Tears running down her face.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill you. At least not in that sense." He softly said.

Then he turned her head, exposing her neck. Jasmine couldn't move. She's too scared to. Then he bent down and bit her neck.

Jasmine felt the pain, the hotness from his breath.

Jasmine gasping for air…

He bit her. His fangs sank into her tender flesh. Tasting her…

Her blood is like a toxic…but in a good way. He's never tasted anything like this. Then he stopped, and came up. He looked down at her, blood on his fangs. He licked at them. Tasting her more. She looked so beautiful. She moaned. Then he lifted one hand, then cut his wrist open exposing his blood. He lifted her head up to his wrist.

"Drink." He commanded Jasmine.

Jasmine is dazed, not knowing what happened. She felt something against her lips, and hearing his voice, she obeyed. She didn't know why. She grabbed his wrist and put her mouth around it, and then she drank from his wrist.

Her mouth around his wrist, he is getting so hard. Thinking what that mouth can do around his cock. He knows he'll probably have to show her how to pleasure him, but somehow it didn't bother him. It usually did, but her…he didn't.

"Stop." He told her. She did. He got up, and she slumped back to the floor. Then she curled up in a ball, her stomach hurt. He watched her do the…change. It is painful. But only a few minutes. He stood over her waiting. Then he seen her open her eyes. Then she open her mouth gasping for air. He seen her fangs. He smiled.

He held out his hand to her. At first Jasmine didn't take it, but the look on his face told her to take it. He pulled her up.

She looked at him. "What did you do to me?" She asked him.

He smiled. "What do you think?" He asked her.

She reached up and touched her fangs. She looked at him. "No, it can't be. There's no such thing. I'm not a vampire." She said as she looked at him.

He looked at her. But she knew he is telling her the truth.

Jasmine looked at him. She swallowed.

"I'm sorry, where's my manners. My name is Seth. But you can either call me master or Master Seth." Seth told her.

Then as she is looking at him, his hair changed. The blonde in his hair changed to the rest of his hair color, dark brown. It made him look, dark…sadistic.

Something told Jasmine not to make Seth mad.

"What am I now? You're girlfriend?" Jasmine asked.

She seen his face turned. He furrowed his eye brows, his eyes became black…soulless, the smile gone…replaced by a sneer.

Jasmine backed up until she hit the wall. Her breathing picked up. He walked over to her, bridging the gap between them. He leaned down where his lips are barely touching hers. She can feel his breath on her lips, making her lips tingle. Then he spoke softly…

"Let me explain something to you. You are not…not my wife, or girlfriend. However, you are my property…my woman…no one is to touch you, BUT me. And I will know if another man does touch you. I know your scent, and soon…very soon, every vampire, werewolf, witch and every creature in the world will know you belong to me." Seth explained to her.

Then he licked her lips. Her lips burned. Then before she knew it, he kissed her.

Seth couldn't wait any longer. He wanted…no needed to taste her. He claimed her mouth hungrily. Jasmine tried to push him off, but without stopping he grabbed her arms and pinned them up on the wall. He pressed his body to hers, rubbing and grinding against her. She is soft in all the right places for Seth. Jasmine moaned into the kiss. Even though she should fight him more, but instead she melted against him. She open more for him, where he slipped in his tongue.

"God, she tastes so good." Seth thought. He kissed many women throughout time, but none of them taste like this…sweet, fresh, new.

Then he broke the kiss. He didn't want to, but he wanted to get her to his place. He wanted to wait until he gets her there before he takes her fully…to make her his.

"As I was saying, you do not have a say in my life. You will only talk when I give you permission." Seth continued.

"You Jasmine…are…my…pet." Seth finally said before they left into the night.

* * *

 **One week later**

 _Missing:_ _Jasmine Nicole O'Riley. Last seen Friday Night leaving Mort's Corner Store on 12_ _th_ _and Meeks. She has long brown hair with red highlights, 5'7, about 130lbs, and worked at the Toxic Night Club as a bartender._

 _If found please call…911_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jasmine floated in and out. Her eyes felt so heavy. She didn't know where she is or where he is taking her. All she knew he is taking her to his place.

"You belong to me, and only me. No one else is to touch you." That kept playing through her mind as they were moving. She didn't want to know what will happen if it did ever happen. He excited her, as well scared her. She never felt like this about any man. But he isn't just a man…he is a vampire.

Jasmine couldn't believe it. Vampires do exist, well as werewolves, witches and what other monsters that are out there. But Jasmine will know soon enough.

Then before she knew it, they stopped, and Seth set her down. She focused on her surroundings. With all the trees, she figured she has to be in a forest. But where? She didn't know. Then she seen they are standing on a porch.

"Is that your place?" Jasmine asked.

"Kind of." Seth replied.

"This is part mine, but I do have a home of my own. This I share with others. Have to stop here for a meeting with some…friends." Seth said to her.

"Oh." Jasmine whispered.

"But I wanted to get here before everyone else starts coming." Seth continued to say.

"Why?" Jasmine asked as she turned to him.

Then she seen the hunger…the sexual need in his eyes. Jasmine backed up and hit a something hard. It is a door. He stood in front of her. She looked down. He lifted her chin where she had to look at him.

"What's the matter Jasmine?" Seth said with a smile. He had an idea why. He could smell how pure she is. But he wanted to hear it from her. He loved making them uncomfortable. It shows where they stand with him. That he is their master.

"I…I…I'm a vir…virgin." Jasmine whispered.

Jasmine thought he would get mad, hit her, punish her, or make fun of her for being a virgin. But he didn't. Instead, she saw him smile. Showing his fangs. Jasmine just stared at his fangs, hypnotizing her. He bent down and kissed her softly on her lips. Nipping her bottom lip, making her bleed. She licked the blood, tasting it. Then he sucked on her bottom lip, sucking her blood. Jasmine moaned by what he is doing to her. She never felt this way. She kissed guys before, but they never made her feel like she is floating.

Then he broke the kiss. Jasmine just stared at him.

Jasmine swallowed nervously. Seth smiled as he is watching her. Watching her nervousness. He can't wait to get her to his room. He opened the door to go inside the cabin. But before Jasmine had a chance to even see the cabin, he pulled her towards the stairs. She wanted to look around more, but Seth dragged her up to the second floor real fast.

They got to the second floor, Seth still pulling her behind him not stopping until they got to a room at the other end of the cabin. It is right across from where they came in at. Then Seth pushed her into the room.

As she got into the room, she heard the door closed and the lock go click. She didn't have to see him do it to know what he wants.

Seth moved to where he is right behind her. He could feel her tense up. He knew it is because she has never been touched like this before. He could smell the other men on her, but he's going to take care of that. After what he's going to do, only his scent is going to be on her. And he wanted to have her before the others come. Soon, this cabin will be filled of others like him. What humans call them, monsters. And if he's right, the next ones that will come will be Dean and Roman with their pet. And if others thought Seth was bad, they haven't met Dean. He chuckled. Dean is in a group on his own. He shook Dean out of his mind. He concentrated on the delectable prize in front of him.

Jasmine felt a cold chill go up her spine. She has never been this nervous before. She felt his hand softly touch her arm. Jasmine moaned by his touch. Her head went back and rested on his shoulder. She bit her bottom lip. She didn't want to moan, giving him the pleasure that she is enjoying this.

Seth smiled. He knows she is trying not to enjoy what he is doing. But he continues, he knows she will give in. They always do.

Seth turned her around where she is looking at him.

"Take off your clothes." Seth commanded.

Jasmine just looked at him. She didn't move. She is so scared.

"Don't make me say it again." Seth said.

Jasmine slowly started to unbutton her shirt.

Seth is getting impatient. He's not used to his pets taking their time. He reached out and ripped her shirt off. Then he grabbed her shorts and pulled them down along with her underwear. While he is doing this, Jasmine squealed. Then Seth pushed Jasmine onto the bed. All Jasmine is wearing is her bra.

Jasmine tried to cover herself up. But then Seth is on her pulling her hands above her head.

He is inches from her.

"Don't…ever…hide…from…me…again." He whispered against her lips. But before Jasmine could say or do anything, he kissed her again.

She tried to move away from him. But he kept her in place. Jasmine could feel how hard he is. Grinding against her. She could also feel how moist she is getting. Jasmine felt embarrassed. She could hear him chuckle. But instead, she opened her legs to him instead. No matter how much her mind is saying to fight him, her body is saying something different.

Seth still holding her wrists, let one of his hands go. But still held them in place with the other. He knows he is still too strong for her to even break out one of his hands.

He broke the kiss. He wanted to see her face as he is giving her pleasure. Then before Jasmine knew what is happening, she felt something go inside her.

Seth watched her. Her back arching, her eyes rolling in the back of her head, her mouth opening but nothing came out. He seen where her fangs were even growing longer. He knew when vampires are in sexual arousal, the fangs get a little longer.

Seth laughed. If she is this sexual with just his fingers, what will she be like when he fucks her.

Seth isn't known to be gentle with his pets. And he wouldn't mind resistance either. It makes the sex so much more…exciting! He loves it when they fight back. Makes the orgasm much higher for him and her.

Seth took out his fingers. He looked down at her. Even though she would not admit to it, but he could see the disappointment in her face.

Jasmine looked up. She sees the look on his face, and knows what is next. She sees her chance. He is up from her, undoing his pants. Jasmine turned over and tried to scramble from him. But he caught and pinned her down on the bed. Jazz tried to wiggle from him, but she couldn't. All his weight is on her. Then she could feel his breath against her ear.

"You shouldn't have done that Jasmine. Please get it through your head, you belong to me. And only me. I will have you one way or another. If you want, I could tie you to the bed and fuck you from behind. But what's the fun in that. Actually, that would be fun, we could do that later. I was going to be gentle with you, but guess I'll have to show you how I discipline unruly pets."

He got off her and pulled her down to the end of the bed, but still had one hand on her back. She still couldn't move. Then she realized how strong he really is. If he could hold her down with just one hand, what could he do with both?

He pulled off his pants and kicked them off to the side. Still holding her down, he got back on top of her. Then he let go of her. She didn't move. He could hear her softly cry.

He bent down and whispered into her ear again. "Do you think you crying is going to make me be gentle with you? Make me soft? No, it only makes me madder."

Then he flipped her over and spread her legs with his knees and entered her hard.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Jasmine yelled out.

Seth didn't wait for her to get used to him. He started moving right away. Hard and fast like he said he was going to do.

Seth pinned her wrists above her again. Jasmine cried out again. Then he let go of one of her wrists and went to her bra and ripped it off.

"I want to see all of you." Seth said as he kept moving. "You will not hide your body from me!" He continued to say.

He rubbed one of her nipples with his thumb. Making it hard and peak up. He bent down and took the nipple between his teeth. Then he licked it with his tongue. The pain, but the pleasure Jasmine is getting from him doing that. She relaxed her arms. Seeing she is starting to relax and enjoy him, Seth let go of her wrists.

He came off her breast and grabbed her hips and he kept going in and out of her hot, wet pussy. She wrapped her legs around him, making him smile. After this, she will be fully his. Again, she arched her back, getting him to go in further. She never felt anything like this before. The toys she has never gave her what Seth is giving her now…Full satisfaction!

She looked at him through her half-closed eyelids and watched him. His eyes closed, mouth opened…then she seen his eyelids open. The brown chocolate eyes were gone. Instead, they were red…blood red. Jasmine tried to scream, but instead only moans of pleasure were coming out of her mouth. She could feel her fangs. Like she is twitching to bite him.

Seth never felt so much pleasure in his life. He had plenty of women, but none don't even compare to Jasmine. She is like a forbidden fruit. Going in and out of her tight, moist, pussy. The way it formed around it, like her pussy was made for his cock. Milking it, making it twitch and throb even more…

He had to go faster. He took one of his hands and went to her clit and started to rub it. Jasmine screamed by his touch. He rubbed it hard, like the way he is fucking her…hard.

When Seth started to rub her clit, Jasmine cried out. The pleasure just shot through her whole body. She felt hot and cold at the same time. She reached out, and grabbed onto Seth's arms.

Seth started to growl when she put her hands on his arms, but then he seen she is only trying to hold onto him, he bent down some more. Then her hands went to his back.

"Seth…please don't SSSSTOP." Jasmine moaned out. She squeezed her legs around him even tighter. Making him go in even farther. Then he growled as she dug her nails into his shoulder blades. Jasmine didn't know that her nails grew as the pleasure grew inside her.

Then she felt his hot tongue on her neck. She tilted her neck to the side. Exposing it to Seth. Seth looked, he knew it won't be too much longer.

Jasmine felt Seth's cock. Even though she never seen it, but she could feel that it's big. She just closed her eyes, having the pleasure sink in. Again, she knew she should fight him, but she is powerless against him…against this.

She felt something building up inside her. She has an idea what it is. She would get it with her toys, but she could feel that this is going to be big.

Seth threw his head back again. Jasmine felt so good to him. His cock throbbing inside her. He never felt anything like this…feelings.

When he saw her in the club, he knew she is different from other women, and had to have her. He looked down, Jasmine still exposing her neck. He could see her vein…pumping. She will know the rules, and what she is. She is not fully vampire, but yet she is not fully human. But she will not grow old. She does have his blood in her.

"OOOHHHHH…UUUAAAAHHHHH!" Seth moaned out. He started to twitch. He never lasted this long with any of his other women. He knows now she will be worth it and he will fight for her if anyone tries to take her.

"SSSSS….SSSSS…SSSSEEETTTHHH!" Jasmine yelled out. "Please…please…more….don't stop!" She kept saying to Seth.

Then suddenly Jasmine convulsed from the extreme orgasm pleasure Seth is giving her now. Jasmine just kept convulsing, as Seth kept going in her. Then before Jasmine could say anything, she felt pain in her neck. He is biting her again. But this bite is making the orgasm even more explosive. Jasmine opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Just shortness of breath. The room started to spin, she is seeing stars, and for some reason, she is seeing fire and dark green eyes.

At the same time Jasmine is having her orgasm, Seth is having his. His cock twitched and throbbed, then he exploded inside her. His seed spilling in her. He never had that happen to him before. It just seemed he was forcing himself to try and get an orgasm, and his seed just laid dormant. Now, they were eager to spill out. There is something different about Jasmine, and he's going to find out what.

Then Seth just collapsed on top of Jasmine. All either one could hear is each other's breathing. Then Seth rolled off her. Just staring at the ceiling. Jasmine closed her eyes. Both dripping with sweat and exhausted. Then Seth turned to Jasmine, and he seen her eyes are closed. He turned to his side, and he is looking down at her. He brushed her hair off her face, then bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. She opened her mouth to him, letting him in. Jasmine knew now she belongs to him. She knows she will give into him whenever he wants sex. She is now Seth's pet.

"Go take a shower and come out." Seth commanded.

Jasmine knew to obey him. She got up and went to the bathroom. Seth could hear the water running. He got up, and went to his pants, and got out his phone. He dialed a number and talked for a few minutes. He wasn't happy when he got off, but he knew the person is right. But he is hoping he didn't have to talk to her. Not that it was bad, but it means he would have to deal with Roman and Dean. Roman wouldn't be the difficult one, but Dean. But the person said they would call Dean and let them know he would need to talk to one of his pets. Seth chuckled. Dean and Roman got another pet. They now have two pets.

He plugged his phone to charge and went to the bathroom. As he was about to open the door, Jasmine opened it first. She looked so beautiful. She is wearing just a towel.

"I'm sorry." Jazz stammered. She forgot that she is to asked permission to cover up.

"It's okay. Go to the bed and lay down. We have a long day tomorrow. More will be coming, and need to get the cabin ready." Seth told her.

Jasmine just nodded, and went to the bed. She watched Seth go into the bathroom and shut the door. Her brain told her to run, but why? He would just catch her, and don't know what kind of punishment he would give her. But what life would she go back to? Her parents are both dead, and her step-mother is…well, she's a bitch. She could care less about Jasmine.

She laid down and closed her eyes. Many things were going thru her head. As she started to drift off, she heard Seth come out of the bathroom and get on the bed. She could feel the bed sink down. Then Seth went over to Jasmine and pulled her closer to him. She could feel that he is naked, but she didn't care. She just then drifted off.

Not knowing what is coming…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jasmine woke up. She heard something inside the cabin. Maybe being vampire has its perks. Her hearing is 100 times better than before. She turned to see if Seth woke up, but she seen he hasn't even stirred at all. She carefully got up, trying not to wake Seth up. She looked around, and again, something else better…her sight. She could see in the dark. It is like she has night vision goggles on. She could get used to this. She did see a robe. She went over to the chair and seen it is a women's robe. She picked it up and put it on. It is made out of silk, and very short. It came above her knees. She tied it and went to the door. She unlocked it as carefully as she could. She went out to see where the noise is coming from. She crept up to the big wooden pillar in front of her door and peaked around it. And what she seen, she didn't know what to think and say.

Sitting on the long leather couch is two men. One with dark skin with an arm sleeve tattoo, long black hair, very muscular and very naked. He is stroking his cock slowly.

Then she seen another man with auburn hair. Messy, moppy curly hair also sitting on the couch. He is also muscular, but doesn't seem as big as the dark hair man. He is also naked and stroking himself. Jasmine wondered if they are together. Then she heard one of them speak.

"You like what you see pets?" The raspy auburn hair man said.

Jazz looked across from where they were sitting, and she seen two women standing, watching the men.

Both women are about the same height. Maybe an inch off from each other. One has brown hair. The other woman has red hair. It wasn't the fake red, but real red hair. They both had their hair pinned up. They are also both fit. Toned, not skinny thin, but voluptuous. Jazz couldn't see their faces from the view she is at. She went to the other side of the pillar. Still trying to hide. But she still couldn't see their faces. They are both wearing robes very similar to the one Jazz is wearing. One is wearing a black short, silk robe and the other one is wearing a dark blue silk robe.

"What do you think Ro? Think they deserve their prize?" The auburn hair man said.

"Yeah, I think so Dean. I think they learned their lesson. Didn't you?" The dark hair man named Ro said.

The two men smiled. They could see the two women licking their lips.

"Which one do you want Roman?" Asked the auburn hair man.

"I don't know. Which one do you want Dean?" Roman asked back.

"Well, since you are dirty, and Theresa is dirty, why don't you take her and get her cleaned her up. I know you do." Dean said to Roman with a smile.

"You read my mind. And you can take Caroline first and get her dirty for me to clean up later." Roman laughed at Dean.

"You know I will." Dean said laughing even harder.

Roman stood up, and went over to the dark hair woman and stood in front of her.

"Come." Roman commanded. Then he walked to the door and opened it for her. Theresa went out the door and he shut it.

Jasmine could hear them go down the hill. Then she heard a stream, and Roman and the girl get in.

Then Jasmine turned her attention to the other couple in the room in front of her.

"Come to me Caroline." Dean whispered. But there was something about how he said it gave Jasmine a chill up her spine.

The other women went over to the man on the couch and stood in front. Then without a word, she knew what he wanted. She went to her knees in front of him. He spread his legs for her.

He stopped stroking himself, and Jasmine could see his thick, long, hard cock. Jasmine gasped. She couldn't believe it. She never seen Seth's, but it seemed to be just as big. Mental note…look at Seth's cock.

As Dean looked up where Jasmine is standing, Jasmine hid behind the pillar.

"Master?" The young red head asked.

Dean turned to her.

"Master is not the name now. Do you remember the name Caroline?" Dean asked her.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me…daddy." Caroline said. Then she hung her head down in embarrassment.

Dean reached down and lifted her chin and made her look at him.

"It's okay my pet. You are still new." Dean said with a smile. It showed his dimples. Caroline loved when he smiled. She relaxed a little more.

"You know what I want. Don't you Caroline?" Dean asked her.

"Yes, daddy." She responded.

Then before anything else was said, Caroline scooted more in between Dean's legs. She looked at him. Like she is asking for permission. Dean widen his legs more for her.

Caroline bent down, then just flicked out her tongue to the tip of his hard cock. Dean gasped by her tongue.

"Don't tease me Caroline." Dean said to her. It sent a chill up Caroline's spine. She flicked again. But this time, she did it very slowly.

"You know what I want." Dean said in his raspy voice.

Jasmine heard him even though he whispered it. Jasmine licked her lips. She just licked her lips when a hand clamped down over her mouth. She wiggled, and almost got away, but another hand snaked around her waist. Pulling her close to that person. It was Seth.

Jasmine relaxed a little bit knowing it was him. But he didn't remove his hand from her mouth. She is confused why he isn't.

"Sssshhhhh." He whispered in her ear. "Quiet. Dean has very good hearing. Very good hearing…and smell. But right now, you smell like me." Seth told her.

Seth watched Jasmine and seen that she is getting turned on by watching Dean and who looked like his new pet.

Jasmine watched the other woman licked Dean's cock again.

Caroline licked the bottom of Dean's cock. Dean's head went back. Then came back up and looked at Caroline. He stroked her cheek, then rubbed his thumb over her lips.

Caroline then took all of Dean's cock in her mouth. Swallowing it. She went all the way down. Dean gasped loudly by her doing that. But she didn't move. She just kept her mouth on his cock. Not moving. Instead Caroline swirled her tongue around his cock. Stroking the bottom with her tongue.

Jasmine watched as Caroline did that. Her head went back and nearly knocked Seth in the chin. Jasmine looked backed.

"Sorry." She whispered to Seth.

"You want to watch don't you?" Seth asked her. Jasmine couldn't answer, but nodded her head yes.

"I have an idea." Seth said with a devilish grin. Jasmine didn't know to be excited or scared. But right now what she is seeing, is so turning her on!

Seth turned Jasmine around, pushing her up against the pillar, then opening her robe. Exposing her naked body. But before Jasmine could say anything, Seth went down to his knees and lifted her leg over his shoulder. Then she felt his hands on her private area. Jasmine couldn't come to say the name. She never talked to anyone about sex. But whatever Seth is doing, Jasmine loved it.

Seth opened Jasmine's folds to her hidden paradise. He's been waiting so long to taste her.

His tongue went right into her folds. He normally would take his time, but he couldn't wait again. He flicked in and out, and just went right to her. Jasmine shivered by Seth sticking his tongue in her. She put her hands into his hair, pulling him closer. She started to pant heavier. She looked down at Seth and could see his mouth on her pussy.

Jasmine looked over and watched the girl named Caroline bobbing her head up and down on Dean's cock. She could see her hollowed her cheeks to get more suction on his cock. Going fast. As she would come up, her hand twisted around his cock. Giving him more sensation and pressure on his cock.

Dean looked down at her. "See that Theresa has been telling you secrets of how to take care of me. I'll have to give her a reward later. OH GOD! That feels so goooood!" Dean moaned out loud.

Seth smiled. He knows Dean isn't usually this loud. Which means Dean knows they are watching them, and is putting on a show. He'll have to thank him later for this.

Only one other woman can give him this much pleasure, and she is with Roman right now. He can't wait to get her in his room later. But right now he wants to concentrate on the wonderful blow-job right now, and that mouth is heaven on his cock.

"UUUHHHHH! That's it Car…Caro…Caroline. That's it. Work that pretty little mouth on my cock. That tongue…OH GOD THAT TONGUE! Swirl that tongue! Dean wrapped his hands into her hair so she continue. He thrusted small little thrusts up into her mouth as she is coming down on his cock. He wanted to go as far as it can go. He wanted to get it to the back of her throat. He knows it won't be much longer now. He wanted to keep going.

Caroline just kept going up and down on his cock. Smiling to herself, knowing she is making him happy.

Seth kept licking into Jasmine's wet, silky folds. And hitting her clit along the way. Then he would flick it again. Making her shiver. She tasted so good! He couldn't get enough of her.

Jasmine felt like she is being lifted up. She is! With Seth trying to go in farther with his tongue, and what a tongue it is to Jasmine…she felt her other leg get thrown over his other shoulder and getting lifted up.

"Please Seth…MORE! I…I…oooohhhh that feels so goooood! MMMMMMMMM!" Jasmine whispered to Seth. Seth smiled.

Seth kept licking inside Jasmine, then a flick and nip at her clit. Making her about to lose it. He wonders if she remembers to keep quiet. He'll find out soon.

Dean grabbed Caroline's hair tighter. She knows he's about to cum in her throat. She loved the taste of him. And later, she will taste Roman. And she didn't care that she shares with another woman. Theresa was here first, in fact it was Theresa who said Caroline is supposed to be part of their little family. Theresa helped Caroline know the rules, take care of Roman and Dean, protect them, heal them and many other things. In fact she didn't know what she is until she met them. She always thought her life was going to be dull, marry an abusive man…that her life was nothing. But Theresa showed her the power that she actually has inside her. And is helping her to control and use. But right now, she has to make her master…her daddy happy.

"That's it Caroline! That's it!" Dean yelled.

Caroline bobbed her head faster and faster. Twirling her tongue. Then she stopped and pulled off Dean. Dean growled at her for doing that. Then she looked at Dean, then licked his cock from his balls up to the tip. Then she licked the top of cock from the base to the tip with the bottom of her tongue. Dean growled. He knew Theresa told her about that. He's going have to punish Theresa when he gets her. And he's going to enjoy the punishment as much as the reward.

Then Caroline swallowed Dean's cock whole again. But this time, she grabbed his balls and squeezed a little, adding pressure to them. His head went back and he moaned. Caroline just knew how much pressure to give his balls.

Seth is going faster and faster licking Jasmine. Jasmine kept watching Dean and Caroline. Seth licking her pussy, and watching the hot scene in front of her, she didn't know if she could and if she wanted to go back to her old life if she did ever get the chance. Yes, he forced himself on her, but she actually loved it! She loved the forceful man Seth is! The way he made her feel. How she shivered, felt hot and cold at the same time, the room spins when he is fucking her and now where he is fucking her with his tongue. Lapping her juices up.

"You taste so wonderful Jasmine." Seth whispered from below. Now she can feel him on her clit. Nipping and licking…building up pressure. A feeling she's getting to know.

She is clutching his hair even tighter. Not letting go. She wants him to know she is his. Then suddenly Seth nipped her and she exploded. Shivering against his mouth, biting her bottom lip to keep quiet.

"Mmmmmm. More, please more master." Jasmine gasped out quietly as she could. She still shaking against his mouth as Seth is continuing to lick her.

At the bottom, Jasmine could hear another voice shout out…

"AAAAAHHHHHH! CAROLIIIIINE!" Dean yelled out as he shot his load into Caroline's mouth. Thrusting as he is exploding into her mouth. Holding her head in place as he is doing it. Caroline still squeezing his balls, and sucking until he is dry. Then she licked to clean him up.

"Oh my sweet, sweet, sweet Caroline." Dean whispered as he looked down at Caroline. She looked up and smiled.

"I did good daddy?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, you did very well." Dean said back to her.

Then everyone in the cabin heard howling coming from outside the cabin. Dean and Seth smiled. They knew what that meant. Roman and Theresa had their moment.

Seth looked up at Jasmine. He seen the sweat on her face. He stood up and kissed her. Jasmine tasted herself on Seth's lips. Usually when she would hear stories by her co-workers about how their boyfriends would do that, it grossed her out. But this is different. It is intoxicating! She can't get enough!

Then Jasmine heard the door open. It is the dark hair man with the brown hair woman. Now she seen that the woman has long, thick, brown hair with lose curls. She had a smile on her face. They went over to Dean and Caroline. Dean grabbed and took Theresa's hand and Roman took Caroline's hand and both couples went up the stairs. Jasmine tried to hide around the pillar, but Seth stopped her.

"Don't worry, they won't see us. Their rooms are right there by the stairs. They are the only ones that have joining rooms. There is door between the two. Once in a while, they would share Theresa, but most of the time, they like to each have time with her. Roman isn't so bad. Now Dean, he's a little more possessive of his pets. Just relax." Seth whispered. Jasmine relaxed again in his arms. She watched them as they each went into their own rooms. Dean with the brown hair woman and Roman with the red hair woman. But as she went thru the door, Jasmine seen the red hair woman had hot pink highlights in her hair. She liked it. She wondered how she would look with pink highlights.

"Don't even think about it. I love your hair the way it is. And don't ever change anything about yourself without asking me." Seth said as he turned her around to make Jasmine look at him.

Jasmine just nodded


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jasmine turned to walk back to their room. Thinking that's what Seth wants. But it wasn't. Seth grabbed her by her arm, turned her around and pulled her to him.

"I don't think so. Not yet. You don't come out here and start something and just leave." Seth said thru gritted teeth.

Jasmine tried to slink down, but it wasn't easy. Then suddenly Seth turned her facing the banister and pulled off her robe. He leaned in to her ear.

"Oh, we are not done yet. I want you in another way to make sure you are mine." He stated to her. Then she felt his hand on her pussy to get her juices and covered his already hard cock. Then she felt his fingers on her hole. At first her hole resisted his thumb. But he didn't care that it made Jasmine uncomfortable, he pushed in. After a few pumps of his thumb, he took out his thumb and stick in two fingers. Pumping in and out of her hole. Jasmine grabbed the banister and clutched it tightly. Again, she is powerless of what Seth is doing to her.

"You can scream as loud as you want Jasmine." Seth whispered in her ear.

It was hard coming from trying to keep quiet, then where she can shout. Jasmine still is biting her bottom lip. Then…

"Seth!" Jasmine said a little louder this time around.

Then Seth took out his fingers and grabbed more of her juices and covered his cock. Then before Jasmine knew what is happening, Seth entered her ass.

"UUUUUHHHHHH!" Jasmine moaned out loudly.

Seth entered Jasmine very slowly. Wanted to make sure she could feel him filling her ass with his cock. Jasmine grabbed the banister harder. Feeling the pain as he is going in further and further in. Then when he is all the way in, he stopped. But Seth didn't move right away. He was letting her get used to him.

Jasmine turned back to see him. He bent over and claimed her mouth again. He reached around with one of his hands and fondled one of her breasts. Rubbing her nipple hard, squeezing it. Making sure she knows that she is his. He broke the kiss, but left his hand on her breast. He loved the feel of her breast. Full and firm, but still can squeeze it. He knows they are real. His last pet had hers done. He hated fake breasts. It just seemed it made the woman fake to.

"Please master…move." Jasmine begged.

Then Jasmine tried to move, but Seth held her in place with his one hand. He removed his hand from her breast, grabbed her hair and pulled her head back.

"Don't ever tell me what to do." Seth grunted out.

"I'm sorry master, but it feels sooooo gooooood! And I know it will feel better if you move." Jasmine begged more. "Please!" She continued.

Seth couldn't blame her. She did feel so good. He could understand why she would want him to move. Then he grabbed her hips, then he moved very slowly.

"AAAAHHHH! Master, it feels good!" Jasmine said louder. Then Seth move a little faster. Pumping her ass. He would come out slow, then go in hard. Jasmine could feel his ball hit her pussy. She wished he would go a little faster. But she's not going to complain. It felt so wonderful to her. There was pain as he entered, but it went away. Now, it's just the want…the want for him to go faster and harder in her. She wants him to fill her up.

As he would enter her, she would move her ass back. She grasped the banister harder as he is going a little faster. Then Jasmine heard a moan. It wasn't from Seth and especially not her. She looked at the doors that the other couples went thru, but no one was there. This time she heard it better and it seemed closer to where she and Seth are. She turned to the other side and seen another woman, but this time she had purple hair. It seemed like it was changing shades of purple. It seemed dark, then it would lighten up.

"Marney, do as we say." A man said to the woman.

Jasmine looked at him and he has dark, thin hair. It is pulled back into a small ponytail. He is muscular, but not as muscular as the other standing beside them. He had a small patch of hair on the top of his head. She really couldn't see what his color is since it was a fake red. But it's probably brown. Like his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry master Viktor. I promise to do better." Marney said to him.

Jasmine could see now the man named Viktor had Marney up against another pillar facing them. Jasmine could see very well what they are doing. Viktor picked up Marney and entered her. Marney wrapped her legs around Viktor, and grabbing onto his shoulder blades. Filling her pussy.

"AAAAHHHHH Viktor! Please, don't stop!" Marney yelled out.

Jasmine just watched the man pump into Marney standing up. Her breast moving with his thrusts. He bent down and took a breast into his mouth. Making Jasmine even hornier.

Jasmine moaned of what Seth is doing, and by watching what the other people are doing. Jasmine never thought watching other people could be such a turn on! She felt her pussy getting wetter. It is starting to drip down her leg.

Seth watching the other group also, but seeing what it's doing to his pet by watching them. He smiled. This is the group. They do watch others, but never interact unless invited. And that rarely happens. He could hear Jasmine moaning louder and saying his name. He looked across the room into the big mirror that is across from them, and can see Jasmine's face. He sees her eyes are closed and mouth open.

Jasmine closed her eyes, feeling Seth fill her over and over again. She bit her lip again. By the time this is over, her bottom lip is going to be bruised and bloody from all the biting. She opened her eyes and watched the other couple more.

Marney could feel eyes on her. She didn't care. She learned not to care. She knows someone is always watching. She seen the woman with the dark hair with red in it. Must be Seth's new pet. She heard he got one. She is pretty. But watching Seth fill her ass is making her want the same thing. She wants Viktor AND Konner at the same time. The stars, Viktor is giving her pleasure. Watching Seth has made Viktor into something she's never seen before. She knows Viktor and Konner doesn't like to be shown up. She is loving this! Viktor has never done this before…fucking her against a pillar. Her whole body is on fire right now.

Then Marney felt a mouth on one of her breasts. It wasn't Viktor, it is Konner. Her breast in his mouth, his tongue going over her nipple, making it hard. Then Konner let go of her breast. Marney moaned in disappointment.

"Disappointed?" Konner asked.

"Yes master Konner. I want more. Please give me more." Marney begged. Then like Viktor knew what Konner is thinking…without missing a beat, he pulled Marney away from the pillar and let Konner in between the pillar and Marney. Viktor stopped and lined Marney up with Konner. Konner slowly slipped into Marney's ass. Marney's legs drop a little from Viktor's waist. Sliding down and going behind his legs instead. It feels better and more comfortable since Konner is inside her ass now.

"NNNNUUUUUUHHHHHH!" Marney yelled out! Neither one moved right away, then slowly they both moved inside Marney.

Marney's head went back, resting on Konner's shoulder. Marney's mouth is open, but nothing is coming out. Konner and Viktor laughed. They can also see Marney's eyes rolling back, her arms stretched out holding onto Viktor's shoulders.

Jasmine could hear the woman's panting from where she is. Turning her on even more. And watching both men fucking her at the same time, while Seth is fucking her ass. She could feel her nipples scrap over the cold wooden banister as Seth is fucking her. Meeting him as he is thrusting inside her. She picked up her speed, hoping he does the same, and he does.

Seth got Jasmine's is saying. She wanted him to go faster. And he will. He picked up his speed, and he is surprised that she is meeting him with thrust after thrust after thrust.

Jasmine can feel Seth's balls slapping against her as he is going faster.

Just like her pussy, her ass is so tight, but felt like it is made for his cock. It fit so good and so right.

He held tight on her hips. Not slowing down. Going in and out faster and harder. He knew that is what she wanted. That's okay, he was eventually going to go faster, and especially harder. He loved the sound of slapping skin makes in the hallway. No other noise…just their slapping, moaning, and grunting.

Seth's head went back. He knew it wouldn't be much longer. And again, filling her up with his cum. Telling others that she is his.

Jasmine let the pleasure sink in to her brain. She opened her eyes, but instead of the large room in front of her, all she is seeing is blackness and stars!

Marney moaning louder, and bouncing on both their cocks. She wants that euphoria that only Konner and Viktor can give her. She wants the floating cloud when she hits that orgasm that they both are going to give her at the same time. She can feel it building.

"Please master, I want it!" Marney begged!

Viktor and Konner thrusting faster and harder into Marney. They know she acts like she doesn't want them, but in reality she does. She fights them, but then she gives in to them. Faster and faster. Konner can see Marney's perfect round ass giggling with each thrust of his cock. He knows it won't be long now. Konner just kept going.

Then suddenly…

"MARNEY!" Konner yelled out as he is filling her ass with his cum. Marney had orgasms before, but nothing like this. It was explosive! Fireworks were going off in her head. But Viktor isn't done. He kept going. Thrusting faster and faster, then suddenly he spilled inside her pussy. Marney kept shaking from the orgasm Viktor just gave her. She is hoping he isn't going to stop…not yet.

Then what seemed like hours, Viktor and Konner pulled out of Marney. If it wasn't for Konner, Marney would have fell to the floor.

They both laughed. Then Konner picked up Marney and went into their room.

"Think she deserves a good, long rest." Viktor said.

"Oh, I think she definitely does." Konner agreed. Then they shut the door.

Jasmine watched them go into their room and shut the door. She wonders if Seth is prolonging it on purpose. She loves what he does to her, but she wants that high that he gives her!

"Please master. I want it! Please!" Jasmine begged Seth.

He just smiled. He loved going into her tight, hot hole. Now he can't wait for what her mouth can do. But after this, he knows she will be tired. She will need her rest, as well as he. Seth dug his fingers into her hips more. He knows they will leave bruises. Normally he would care, but in this case, he doesn't. He wants her to know that he made those bruises on her.

He slammed into her harder and faster. Going in as far as he can. Then at the same time, they said each other's names…

"SSSSEEETTTHHHH!" Jasmine yelled.

"JAAAASSSIIINNNNE!" He yelled out as he cum inside her ass. Making sure everyone here heard him. He slowed down, but he kept thrusting. Then he stopped. But Seth didn't pull out right away. Jasmine could feel his cum drip out of her ass. But it was the next word that got Jasmine. "MINE." He whispered softly.

He finally pulled out, and Jasmine nearly fell. If it wasn't for the banister, she would have fallen. Seth picked her up and carried her into their room and shut the door.

In a couple of days, the cabin will be filled with more and be hard to get Jasmine alone. But he'll try. He always does…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Shut the fuck up Viktor!" Someone shouted.

"Go fuck yourself Dean!" Someone yelled back.

Back and forth they went at it. Jasmine woke and sat straight up to the shouting that sounded like it right outside her door.

"They are in the kitchen." Seth softly said to her. Not moving an inch. "Those two are always fighting. Conner and Roman will come down and break those two up. It never goes beyond shouting anyways. And if something did break, the big boss man will be upset. Actually, his wife will." Seth kept saying. Jasmine just sat there looking at Seth. Then he finally moved to his back. He looked at Jasmine. She is beautiful. He reached out and stroked her cheek with his fingers. Seth got up and went to the bathroom. "Don't move, stay in the room until I'm done with my shower. Then you will take yours, and get dressed. The clothing is a little different around here when we all come together. So as of now, hope you like black." Seth said to her. All Jasmine can do is nod her head.

BANG! CRASH! As it came from downstairs. Seth just shook his head. "Someone's going to get it when they come." Seth said calmly. Then went in to take a shower.

Jasmine got up and looked around the room. Wonder what he meant different clothing? She thought. Then she seen a box. A black box with a white bow on it. She lightly touched the box with her fingers. What is it? Jasmine kept thinking.

"I said, you have to wait." Seth said right behind Jasmine, startling her. "I didn't hear you." Jasmine whispered. "Don't worry, you will learn." Seth assured her. "Now, you go in and take your shower. Don't take long, like to get downstairs and eat before everyone else comes." Seth said a little louder as she is getting into the shower.

Jasmine felt the hot water cascade down her naked body. She closed her eyes, thinking about the night he changed her life…changed her. Everything is so alive. Especially her. She actually feels free. She doesn't know why, but she does. And she feels different. Not because she's a vampire, but there's something else. Jasmine doesn't know what yet. And she hopes she can keep it from Seth until she figures out what.

"Hurry up Jazz!" Seth yelled. Startling her of what she is thinking. She turned off the water and grabbed a towel before she headed back into the bedroom. And there she seen the black box with the white bow on the bed.

"Open it." Seth commanded. Jasmine was mesmerized by Seth's voice, went over to the box and opened it. In white tissue paper is a black corset. Jasmine softly touched it. It felt it has lace on it. She pulled it out, and underneath it is a pair of tight stretch pants. Like yoga pants. Then Seth came over and set down thigh high boots. "Put them on now." Seth commanded again.

After Jasmine put on all the clothes Seth gave her and rushing her, she finally was dressed. She went over to the full-length mirror, and couldn't believe what she sees. She didn't look like herself. Face pale, eyes red, and her lips…like they been filled with blood. They are a deep red. She couldn't stop staring. She partly open her mouth and seen the two little fangs. Jasmine just couldn't take her eyes off from the mirror. Then she realize something. She can see her reflection in the mirror. How can she? She always thought they had no reflection.

"Now, just two more things to do." Seth said snapping Jasmine out of her trance. She watched him as he came over to her. "First, you need to pull your hair back." Seth did it for her, before she could do anything. "Second, and the most important item of your outfit…The collar." Seth said as he put it on. After he put it on Jasmine, she traced the collar with her fingers. It's black, with gold SR letters stitched on it, and a small loop. As Jasmine was looking at it, she didn't realize that Seth left her to get something. Then she heard a snap. It was a chain. Like a leash. It is a leash. Jasmine stepped back from Seth. "No, Seth…please no." Jasmine pleaded. Seth was on her so fast, she didn't have to react. He pulled on the chain to where they are nose to nose.

"I own you. You are MY pet, and MY pet alone. I want them to know you BELONG to me. And the women out there that came last night, they will be wearing theirs." Seth explained quietly and patiently as he could. "You understand me Jazz?" Seth asked her. All she could do is nod. "Good, let's go. I'm starving." Seth continued to speak as he pulled on Jasmine's chain and left to go downstairs.

* * *

Jasmine followed Seth closely behind. As they got to the stairs, Seth turned around and leaned into Jasmine. "Here are some more rules you need to know before we head down." Seth started to say. "One…you are to stay one arm's length behind me. Two…keep your head down. Unless another master asks you a question. You can look up and answer. Three…you will eat what I give you. And since you are not used to taking human blood or food yet, you will feed from me or a cup. Nothing else. Got it?" Seth asked her. Jasmine looked at him with wide eyes, and nodded her head. "Good. And there will be questions, so be prepared." Seth said quietly. He seen how scared she is. Seth lifted her chin to make her look at him. "Don't worry Jazz, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." Seth said softly. Then he kissed her gently on the lips. Jasmine felt more relaxed. "Let's go." Seth commanded.

Jasmine put her head down. With her senses being much better than before, she went down the steps without tripping. And she is usually a klutz. She clasps her hands in front of her as she walked behind Seth with her head down. Then she stopped. Somehow she sensed Seth stopped, which he did.

"Stand over by the wall with the other pets, Jasmine." Seth commanded her. She walked over by the wall that is near the steps they came down.

"Pets, you many look up." Someone bellowed out. The three other women looked up. But Jasmine did not. She didn't know if she is supposed to or not. Then she felt someone softly touch her arm. She looked over and seen the brunette that left with the dark hair man to go outside. She leaned over to Jasmine. "You can look up now. It's okay." She whispered. Then reached down to her hand and squeezed it gently. Jasmine looked into her eyes, and they were soft. She also gave Jasmine a warm smile.

Jasmine looked up and sees everyone looking at her. She swallowed nervously. All the men that were there last night, are looking at her. The dark hair man smiled at her. It was like the dark hair woman. Gentle and warm. And it was also the first time she seen Seth and what he is wearing. His hair is pulled back in a ponytail, and wearing an all-black suit. Even a tie. Jasmine looked at all of the men, and seen they were wearing suits to. But different. Well, just the ties. The dark hair man is wearing a dark blue tie, man he came in with was wearing a red tie, and the other two are wearing the same color tie, purple.

"Since everyone is just going to stare, I'll go first. Hi my name is Roman Reigns. And this moppy, scruffy guy is my partner, Dean Ambrose. And the dark hair one, is Theresa and the red head is Caroline. They are our pets. If you need anything or want anything here, just ask Theresa. She's been here the longest, and she knows about the rules and will answer any questions you may have." Roman explained to her.

Then one of the other men that came in with the woman with the purple hair spoke up. "I'm Viktor and this is Konner. And our pet is named Marney." Viktor sneered.

"Very welcoming, Viktor." Said Roman. Then Roman got up. "Well, why don't we let the pets go into the other room, Jasmine can ask them questions and they can tell her what she needs to know." Roman casually said. Viktor and Konner didn't like Roman's tone. "Don't be so condescending Roman." Said Konner. "I wasn't." Roman smiled. Konner and Viktor pushed their chairs out and stood up. Roman casually straightened up and looked at them. "Do you really want to do that in here?" Roman asked. "You two already broke some of Stephanie's glassware. And don't think she'll appreciate that." Roman said so casually. Then his friend got up and stood next to him. Konner and Viktor looked at each other. Then Seth got up and walked over and joined Dean and Roman. Roman arched an eyebrow when he did. "Yes, I'm standing with you." Seth sighed out. Dean just looked at Seth, still munching on an apple. After a few more seconds, Viktor and Konner stepped down. "Just what I thought." Dean laughed out. Konner and Viktor just gave them dirty looks.

Then Roman looked at Theresa. He went over to her, grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the rest of everyone in the kitchen. Jasmine just watched them leave into the big sitting room. She wondered what just happened.

"They are communicating with their thoughts." Dean said as he grabbed some pancakes. Then he poured a lot of syrup on them. "Masters and pets can communicate between their thoughts. You can also communicate with just one person or multiple people at the same time. It comes in handy when either of us are in trouble. We might have not like each other, but we will still help each other out." Dean kept saying with a huge mouthful of pancakes in his mouth. Dean swallowed his food. "So you can communicate with Seth, or if you want you can talk to Konner or Viktor if you want. Don't see why you want to though?" Dean said to Jasmine.

"Hey. We resent that!" Konner and Viktor said at the same time.

Dean just smiled and took another mouthful of pancakes.

* * *

Roman pulled Theresa in the big sitting area. _"Are you sure?"_ Roman asked her with his thoughts.

 _"_ _Yes."_ Theresa responded back. _"I saw her in my dreams years ago. I knew that Seth's last pet or the one's before her weren't the ones. But she is! And then when I touched her, I felt my body just go numb. It's HER Roman!"_ Theresa said to Roman in her thoughts. _"But you know Stephanie and Hunter will want confirmation. I can test her."_ Theresa continue in her thoughts to Roman. _"Do it."_ Roman thought back. Then Roman and Theresa went back to the kitchen.

Seth watched them as they were "talking" between each other. Roman kept looking over to Jasmine. Seth seen him do it. He knows something is up. But he also knows Roman. Roman won't say anything in front of the rest of the people. Roman has too much respect for that, and one reason he likes Roman. And Seth knows Roman will tell him when he comes back.

As they are walking back to the kitchen, Roman told Seth what Theresa told him. Seth couldn't believe it! Theresa was right. He never doubted her abilities, but it was so long ago, he thought she was making it up. Could he found the fourth one? Seth is in shocked when Roman asked him to let Theresa run the test on Jasmine. Seth said it was okay.

Then as Roman stepped back into the kitchen, he went over to the fridge, opened it, and pulled some food and drinks and put them on a big silver tray. "Need anything else, just let me or Dean know." Roman said to her. Theresa nodded. Then before he handed her the tray, Roman kissed her softly on the lips. Theresa felt cold all of sudden. She's been with Roman and Dean the longest of all pets, and getting kissed by Roman or Dean still gives her chills. She grabbed the tray and left the kitchen area. The other pets followed her. Jasmine looked at Seth. "It's all right. Go with Theresa and the others." Seth reassured Jasmine. Then Jasmine rushed to catch up with the others.

* * *

Theresa in the lead, Jasmine followed last. They went to the back of the cabin and went thru another door. Which led out to a screened in deck. Jasmine seen the sun coming up and stood in the doorway. She didn't want to go out in the sun. She's seen movies where vampires turn to ash when they are in the sunlight. Theresa set the tray down, and turned and seen that Jasmine is still in the doorway.

"You can come and sit with us. And ask us any questions you many have?" Theresa said in a gentle voice.

"The sun." Jasmine whispered.

Theresa looked and seen the sun is coming up. She smiled. "Come on. It'll be fine. You are not going to burn up. Actually, Seth isn't your normal vampire. He can be in the sunlight. And no, you are not going to sparkle like in that movie. Whatever you know about vampires, throw it all out. Come, sit. I'll…we will answer all your questions you may have." Theresa said to Jasmine. Jasmine looked at Theresa and believed her. There's just something about her that made Jasmine feel at ease.

Jasmine slowly stepped out onto the deck, slowly inching her way to the table. Then she was in the sun. She cringed, but nothing happened. She felt the warmth of the sun on her. It felt so good. Then went over to the table and sat down. Theresa took off the lid of the large silver tray, and what looked like a feast. Whatever it is. Then she seen three plastic bags with a dark red liquid in it. She could smell it. It is blood. Theresa picked up one of the bags, opened it, poured it into a silver chalice, and placed it in front of Jasmine. Caroline leaned over. "Don't worry about the silver either. It won't kill you. There are different kinds of vampires. Like there are different kinds of werewolves." Caroline explained to her.

"There are? I always thought there is only one kind?" Jasmine said back. "Whatever you seen on TV, forget about it." The purple hair woman said. "Hi I'm Marney." Marney said as she introduced herself. "Here, we can be ourselves. What you say to us, stays with us. Unless, it'll get you hurt, then we will tell your master. But only if we have to." Marney reassured her. "Go ahead, ask us any question you want." Marney said to Jasmine as she cut a piece of her steak and ate it.

"Okay." Jasmine said. Then she turned to Theresa. "You said there are different kinds of vampires and werewolves. What are the different kinds?" Jasmine asked. Theresa looked at her. "Well, for now, I can say there are four different kinds of werewolves we know of. There are the raging werewolves. They stay in werewolf form all the time. You've seen a werewolf right. On two legs, hairy, big sharp claws, large sharp teeth." Theresa explained. Jasmine nodded her head. "They were regular werewolves once, but they went mad and just stayed mad. Attacking everyone and everything in sight. If you do get bit by one, you will turn like they do. Then of course, there is your regular werewolf. They can be killed by a silver bullet, and turn on the full moon. Then there is the wolf form werewolf. They are human, but they decide not to be human. They got mad at the world, disgusted by it actually. So, they just stayed in wolf form and just hide from the outside world. They are larger than your normal wolf and they live in the deep woods. But they will always be there if you need them though. Just have to call them." Theresa explained.

Then Theresa turned back to the tray and passed the rest of the food out.

"Wait, you said there are four different kinds. What's the fourth one?" Jasmine asked.

Theresa sighed. Theresa knows Jasmine will have to know.

"The fourth werewolf is known as the pure silver-blood." Theresa said as she sat down.

"Pure silver blood?" Jasmine questioned.

"The silver blood is a whole different breed alone. There's not many, but they are probably the most dangerous. More dangerous than the raging werewolves. The silver bloods are the only ones who can really take them down. And what makes them different. One, they can change anytime they want. No full moon like the regular werewolf. Smell, sight, hearing a thousand times better. If you get bit by one, you will either die or change. But it's really up to the master, and you will belong to him, and only him, or if you have a very strong blood-line in the mystics. But like Caroline and I, we have two. And the most important thing about a silver blood is, silver can't kill them. It's part of their DNA…in their blood. It's very hard to kill a silver blood. Why there isn't many. They like to keep the numbers low. One time, a silver blood thought he could do whatever he wanted, so he went out, raped and killed whoever he wanted. The other silver bloods got all together, along with the vampire clans and other magical creatures and killed him. It took all of us together to stop him." Theresa explained.

"Wow. Never knew there was so many of you out there." Jasmine said. Jasmine turned to Caroline and Theresa. "What are you?" She asked them. "Theresa and I are silver bloods." Caroline said slowly and quietly. Jasmine looked at them wide-eyed. "Really?" She said. "Yes." Theresa answered back. "We don't like to advertise it. Not many knows. Only this little group that is going to be here. They…we protect creatures all over the world…vampires, werewolves, fairies, nymphs, anything you think isn't real or mythical and also the regular animals. I mean they are also Gaia's children to like us. But you also have to know, there are also bad ones out there to. They want to take over the world, and control us. Like some humans. Some humans that know about us and try to keep us secret." Theresa explained more.

"But there are also humans who want to destroy us. Thinking we should not be here. We were here first. Not them!" Caroline yelled. "Caroline." Theresa said softly. "Sorry Theresa." Caroline said pouting. Sticking out her bottom lip. Theresa and Marney laughed. But they also know Caroline's frustration.

"What about Seth? You said he can go into the sunlight, but he stays in the dark. And can see his and my reflection in the mirror. Why is that?" Jasmine asked.

"Seth likes the dark." Theresa started too explained.

"Just like his heart." Marney said softly.

"Marney!" Theresa scolded. "That isn't nice." Theresa said to her.

"Well, it's true." Marney said back.

"There is a reason why for his black heart. But I'm not going to tell you why. You'll have to ask him. That story is not mine to tell." Theresa said to them all. "But like Dean and Roman, Seth is different to. He can go into the sunlight, eat regular food and drink, and see his reflection." Theresa said to Jasmine. "There's something about his DNA, like the pure silver-bloods that allow him to do it. But still can't figure out what though. But Seth is very old and he can actually erase his reflection from the mirrors to. And he will teach you that later." Theresa kept explaining.

"Will I be able to eat regular foods?" Jasmine asked. "Eventually. But right now, you are dependent on Seth and his blood. You are like a newborn baby. You need his blood for now. But after a while, you can eat food." Theresa kept explaining.

"How long have you been with your masters?" Jasmine asked them.

"I've been with Konner and Viktor since the 1800's. Sorry, don't really remember the actual year. It's been so long." Marney said.

"I've been with Dean and Roman since the early 1900's." Caroline said. "I do remember something about Al Capone." Caroline said.

Then Jasmine turned to Theresa. "How long have you been with them?" Jasmine asked.

Theresa became very quiet. She didn't like to talk about her past much. She looked up and took a deep breath.

 **Theresa's Story**

"I was born in 1599, in a small cabin in the woods, somewhere in Germany. My mother was accused of being a witch. But before they could come and arrest her, we all left. Ever since then we moved around a lot. We didn't age like regular humans do, and they would have noticed that we weren't aging like them. So we survived by moving around. Then in 1692, some townspeople noticed us. They knew something was different about us. So they stayed away. Which was fine with us. Then an elder in the town seen my mother do some magic. He went to the magistrate and told him about her doing magic." Theresa started off.

"Wait. You were born in 1599, but in 1692 is when they started to have the witch trials." Jasmine said. "Are you a real witch?" Jasmine asked slowly.

"Yes." Theresa stated. "My whole family is, or was. We protected the animals, all the creatures in the forest. We weren't evil. We were good." Theresa got up and tears started to come down. "We kept to ourselves since we were witches, we aged differently. More slowly. The townspeople got scared and thought we were servants to the devil. And thought we were going to take their children and sacrificed them to keep us looking younger. But we don't. It's in our DNA, it's a part of us. Then they found out where we lived and came for us. But my mother seen it all happening before hand, so she called out the only help she knew…the werewolves in wolf form, but before they got there, the townspeople came and they took my parents and hung them in front of my six brothers, and me. I was the only girl and the youngest. They didn't understand that we were good. Then one by one, they hung my brothers in front of me. They wanted see the fear us when they did it one by one. Then they didn't know what they would do with me. Since I was so young. I was about five in human years, but a lot older in witch years." Theresa nervously laughed. "Then before a big man with the axe came forward, the large wolves came and took me. They saved me. And I found out on my human tenth birthday, I have what my mother had…sight. Sometimes the sight can show you things that will happen right then and there, weeks, months, even years in advanced. Like on my twelfth birthday, I saw two men, but they were wolves on two legs. I didn't know what it meant. Even though my mother wasn't there, I do remember her talking about it. But it was enough where I could figure the rest out though. Years went by. Kept having the dreams, but nothing came from them. Then one night on my sixteenth birthday I did see them in the flesh, so to speak. They came out of nowhere. I knew they were different. They took me right then and there. But as we…well, you can guess what we were doing. After they both were done, they saw I wasn't dead. They were curious, and I think they kind of liked me. So one got in front of me, and the other in back of me, bit me on each of my shoulders. I became theirs. Been with them ever since. I learned about their society, when they brought me here. Again, they were surprised I didn't die from when they bit me. But they also didn't know at the time I was a witch. I hid it from them. I didn't know what they would do, but I knew I had to tell them. So I did. And when they found out, especially one with a strong bloodline, they were happy! In fact, it bonded me more with Dean and Roman. And for the first time I didn't feel like a freak. In fact, Stephanie told me I was destined to be with Roman and Dean, and this family. That is why I kept seeing them in my dreams…visions. I was young, and inexperienced in ways with men, I was scared. Stephanie knew a little about witches, and ones with sight. And sometime later, I had another vision…and that is where Caroline come in." Theresa finished.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

 **Caroline's Story**

"Yeah, seems Theresa seen me coming and joining their little family. At first I have these dreams, but didn't think nothing of them. Then one day, I saw what look like a wolf walking on two legs. I was living in an orphanage at the time in Chicago. Didn't know who my parents were. And each time a couple would come to get a kid, they would not pick me. And found out why. Seems the people who ran the orphanage, would tell the parents I wasn't good. Strange things happen around me. And they also noticed I aged slower to. Then one night, I heard a voice to tell me to leave. I didn't think nothing of it, so I just stayed. I kept hearing it over and over every night. But I still didn't leave. But realized I should have listened. Because one night the janitor got drunk and seen I was the only child there. The lady who ran the orphanage didn't care. In fact she gave him the key to my room. She didn't like me, and was afraid for her life, she would lock me in my room. Anyways, he snuck into my room as I was trying to sleep. I just laid there hoping he would go away. Had to admit, he was cute. All the young girls that were there did like him. And some of them tried to flirt with him to. He had short blonde hair and was young. Other than that, don't remember much. Anyways, he quietly came over to the bottom bunk bed where I would sleep and sat down next to me. I kept my eyes closed still hoping he would go away. Then I felt his hand on my shoulder, and turned me towards him. He knew I was faking, but still had my eyes shut. I could hear him chuckle and smell the alcohol on his breath. Then I felt his hand go up my shirt, and he tried to kiss me. I turned my head and pushed him away from me as hard as I could! He laughed and told me he would have me and no one will care. I got real scared. I walked back into a corner. Then I heard the same voice in my head again. It told me everything will be all right. I told me to raise my hands and I would know what to do. I did, then something amazing happened! He went flying across the room to the other side! I just looked at him and thought _"Did I do that?"_ The voice said I did. The lady who ran it came into the room after she heard the noise and seen him down, and me in the corner still standing. Then she came after me. But this time she had a long ruler with her. I've seen what she does with that ruler. I was at the end of it most of the time. Then I remembered what the voice said before, and raised my hands again. She went across the room. That's when I found out something about my parents that night. She told me she's going to watch me hang like what she and her friends did to my parents. I closed my eyes and yelled no! Then the room shook and things were falling down. The voice told me to run, and I did. I never looked back since then. I kept hearing a voice in my head to run. I dodged everyone who came after me. I kept hearing this voice where to go. It knew about the people after me. I was scared, but the voice, there was just something about the voice that calmed me. It would sing me songs, tell me short stories, encouraged me when I didn't want to go on anymore. There were times, I thought I was going to get caught, but then the voice would talk to me and tell me everything will be all right. The voice had me headed more out west. In fact, I can't remember what state they found me in. But as soon I thought the cops would catch me, the voice told me where to go. I was sixteen and didn't know where I was going. Just where the voice told me to go. Then one night, the moon was full, I found myself alone in the woods. I made a fire, then I heard a noise. I haven't heard from the voice for a few days. I actually felt lonely, and missed the voice in my head. At first I thought it was my subconscious giving me the strength to stand up for myself. Then I saw a young woman come from the trees to where I was. At first I thought it was the law, but then seen how she was dressed. I knew the law wouldn't be wearing a corset, and tight pants. Then she spoke to me…kind of. That is when I found out it was Theresa talking to me thru my mind. I was a witch to...like her. Then I heard more noises, then seen two very large looking wolves, but on two legs. I wanted to run, but she told me she for seen it, and not to be scared. After looking at them more, I wasn't. I felt such calm around them…peace. As they came towards me, I seen Theresa leave. I sensed it was them I was destined to be with. So there, I gave myself to them. As I was in the stream cleaning myself, Theresa came in and helped get cleaned up. I thought she would be jealous, but she wasn't. She told me her masters would have two pets. I thought what did she mean pet? Then she explained to me a pet is a female that is claimed by a mystic guardian. They don't have wives or girlfriends. We'll explain what a pet is later. Anyways, I also found out my parents were witches and were murdered by witch hunters. Seems after what happened to Theresa's family, that town started to learn that there are witches, vampires, werewolves and other monsters out there. That is what they think of us…monsters. So after years learning about us, they hunt and kill us after they catch us. Theresa knew of my parents. But before she could get to them, they were killed. They trusted the wrong people and it cost them their lives. So that is why I was in that orphanage. They were using me to catch others like me and kill them to. But they didn't know about Theresa, and she is different from other witches, and I found out I'm also different. While we were in the stream, Theresa noticed something different about me." Caroline said. She got up and stood by Theresa. Theresa wrapped her an arm around Caroline. Encouraging her to continue. "I just wished I knew my parents, to know more about my family." Caroline continued as she started to cry.

"What kind of powers?" Jasmine asked with awe.

Caroline composed herself. "I can control fire. It's actually kind of cool. I could never understand why I never got burned when I was younger, then after I met Theresa, I did. She told me I'm from a special bloodline of witches that can control fire." Caroline said with a smile.

"Can you show me?" Jasmine asked.

Then Caroline grabbed the candle that is lit on the table, held it in one hand, then with her other hand touched the flame then came away with the flame on her pointy finger. Then she cupped the flame into her hand, then opened it and a bigger flame coming from her palm.

"Wow." Jasmine whispered.

Then Caroline cupped her hands and put out the flame. "I don't like doing fire this close to the house." Caroline explained.

"Not since you tried to burn it down trying to control it." Marney laughed.

Caroline stuck out her tongue at Marney.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Marney's Story**

"I can control water." Marney said. She grabbed her glass of water, and pulled out some water in her glass. She made it dance on the table.

"Theresa seen me coming to. But she knew I was for someone else. Actually two…one werewolf and one vampire. Viktor is the vampire, he's like Seth. And Konner is a pure-silver blood werewolf to. She told Roman and Dean about me. She was still new to this family, but the people in charge wanted to know about her visions whenever she got them. She felt comfortable with Dean and Roman at the time, so told them, then they told them. Konner and Viktor didn't believe her. In fact, they laughed. They thought she was crazy. They told her no woman is going to get a hold on them, and continue with having fun with many women they want. Heard Theresa just smiled at them. She even told them I will have different color hair. Not normal hair. You see, I was actually born with purple hair, but as I got older, I can change the shades of it. I love it! No one could understand why and why purple since I can control water. They thought I would at least have blue hair, but I don't. My parents kept me hidden because of it. They were witches to, but never knew why I was born with purple hair. But since hair coloring wasn't done yet in the 1800's yet, so I stayed home during the day and they taught me everything I needed to know to survive. But that was okay. I love the dark anyways…hahahaha. Then one night, I was about seventeen, some of the townspeople seen us by a stream. They saw what I could do with water. They went back to the town and told them what they seen. They heard stories of monsters living as humans among them, so they came back. Then I heard this voice in my head to go back to our home and get water. I told my parents, and thought I was imagining it like before. See, when I was younger, I heard this voice in my head. I would listen to it. It kept me out of trouble when I was alone. I didn't tell my parents at first, since whatever the voice told me, they would say the same thing. Then one day, I heard the voice. I told my parents to come with me and we went a different way home. They never noticed these traps before, but the voice told me about them, so I had to tell my parents about this voice talking to me over the years. The kids already thought I was weird anyways since I always wear a hat that covers my whole head, I didn't want my parents thinking the same thing. They thought I was, but since I was a witch, they thought it was something else. Then they saw the people come, then they believed me. We ran to the house. But before we could get the water, they got a hold of my parents. They told me to get in the house, and no matter what I see, not to come out. So I made into the house and locked it. The townspeople yelled for me to come out. I saw my parents shake their heads no. I wanted to go out so bad! Then the voice told me to listen to my parents and not go out. I…I…I wanted to go out and help my parents and I knew I could. But the voice told me there were more people out there than I could handle. Ones who knew how to handle witches, and I was too important to get caught. Seems they came when they heard stories of an odd family in Colorado. I told the voice I can handle them, but then I heard my parents tell me to stay where I am, and I was too important to get capture. My parents knew I was different to. Not just with the water, but something else to. I just didn't know what. They hung my parents in front of me, then they burned them. I slumped to the floor when I saw them do it. I heard them get on the porch, then the windows smashing all at once. They threw in torches into the house. I wanted to use the water, but that would only exposed me more and could still get me when I leave the house. So I went to the back of the house to my room. I closed my door, and went over to my large dresser. I pulled off to the side and there was a hidden door. My father built the house close to the woods in case of an emergency like this. I waited a little longer. I wanted the fire to get bigger, then leave. Then they wouldn't look for me. At least not right away. I knew they would as soon they seen there was no body and the secret back door after the fire settled. But that wouldn't happened at least another few hours. I waited to when the fire was at my bedroom door, then I quietly snuck out into the woods not to be seen again. I didn't run at first. I just walked, trying not to make a sound. And being a witch, your hearing is better than a regular human. I would stop to listen, but didn't hear anything for a while. The animals would tell me of any word back from my house. Then one little bird told me they found the backdoor and no body. So they are looking for me now. But I was miles away by then. I knew the layout of the land for a hundred of miles around. Then the voice came to me. I thought the voice got mad and left me. The voice said no. But it did tell me of two men coming my way, and not to get frightened by them. They are a little rough around the edges and mean, but I belong to them. I wondered what the voice meant. I came upon a stream. I took off my clothes, and was cleaning myself up. Then two men came upon me. They did look rough and had this glint in their eyes. I backed up and tried to scream, but nothing came out. Then one of them said "look at my hair" to the other guy. He had this look on his face. They came over and brushed my hair back. Then I remembered I dropped my dress and we went down to the ground." Marney said. Marney got this look in her eyes.

"Marney, snap out of it. We don't want to hear the gory details." Caroline said.

Marney just gave Caroline this look. Theresa and Jasmine laughed.

"All of you say you are different. How are you different from other witches?" Jasmine asked.

Caroline and Marney looked at Theresa.

"There is a war going on between us and the humans. They have been winning because they have been getting help from other mystics like us. But there is a prophecy saying four witches will come together and turn the war around for Mother Earth." Theresa told Jasmine.

"And Theresa thinks you are the fourth witch we need." Caroline said.

"I can't be. I'm just a human that was just turned by a vampire." Jasmine stammered out.

"I told Seth about you years ago. He will get rid of his pet because she will try to control him and trap him for the humans. Of course he didn't believe me. Many of his pets, try to trap him for marriage to say. Pets do not get married to their masters. It's been that way for thousands of years. But we do become mating pets who mate with their masters. That's the closest any pet will get to their masters. But I told him he would meet a woman who is pure of heart. Honest, loving, truthful, and most important a virgin. We were all that when we met our masters." Theresa told Jasmine as she looked at her.

Jasmine seen the look in Theresa's eyes and knew she is telling the truth.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

 **Jasmine's Story**

"When I young, strange little things would happen. Why I left the farm. People thought I was strange because everything I grew, would grow. Even in dirt many thought nothing could grow did. My mom just told me I had a green thumb and I can grow anything. Then one day I hurt someone. I was sixteen at the time, and there was a boy I liked and I thought he liked me to. But it was a set-up by the other girls who were jealous of me. They were going to embarrass me in front of everyone. But it didn't work that way. One, a voice came into my head and warned me about what is going to happen. The voice even told me how it was going to happen. I didn't believe it at first, but then when Travis came up to me and said he would like to walk with me I knew the voice was right. But I thought I would turn the tables on them. Once a month, a church in our town would throw a picnic for everyone. They would take turns. This time is was my church. They were going to Travis to get my clothes off and show everyone I was a bad girl. But the voice already warned me about it. So when we were alone, he tried to get me out of my dress. I said no. I could tell he was getting frustrated. Then Linda came out of hiding and told me either way my dress was coming off. I said no. Then more girls and boys came out. I didn't know there were so many that would be there. But the voice did warn me, and I didn't listen. I thought I could do it on my own. I ran back to the picnic area, but they blocked me from getting there. They backed me up to a tree and started to rip my dress. I brought up my hands and started swinging. Then I hit the tree behind me, and all the kids fell except for me. Then I saw the roots of the tree come from the ground and grab at the kids. We all screamed, then when our parents came the tree roots let go of the kids. They didn't see what happened. The kids told their parents I did something to them. How could I? It was just me against ten kids. How could I knock them all down? They all yelled at me. My mother just hugged me, telling them I didn't do anything. But they wanted to blame someone, so they blamed me. My brothers and sisters blamed me to. We had to go home early because of it, so they blamed me. My sisters always thought I was weird and THEIR parents shouldn't have taken me in when my real mom died. Found out my real mom and their mom were best friends. I was adopted. No wonder I felt awkward in the family. My mom finally told me about my real mom. She died protecting me from some mysterious people. She knew about witches, but she knew my mom was good. Even told her how to farm land where they say couldn't be farmed. Her and husband adopted me legally far away so those people wouldn't find out. Then two days later, I ran away. I couldn't stay and put them thru all that again. Then voice in head guided me to New York. The voice kept me out of trouble, and how to survive. Five years later, I met Seth. It felt like the voice knew." Jasmine finally said. Then she looked at Theresa.

Theresa just stood there and looked at Jasmine, and Jasmine looked back at Theresa.

"Yes, I knew. I drew you there because Seth likes the big city to feed. It's big and by the time they connect them, he's gone. He can be there for months in the big city. And I felt what you did when you were sixteen. I knew if you stayed, you would be killed. One of the mother's knew about us and called her uncle. He is a witch hunter. He would have come with friends and not just killed you, but also your mother. It was the best for both of you. I sent someone in to buy her farm and they moved to. They are in an area where they are very well protected. Don't worry about her." Theresa told Jasmine.

"Thank-you." Jasmine said back.

"So, what is it about us that makes us special?" Jasmine asked.

"Well, I know you are the fourth we seek. But the High Authority is coming and they will want confirmation. So I have to give you a test. Like I found out with Caroline. The reason I went in the water with her is because the water around her would be very hot, not cold. And when I got in, it was very hot. Marney, was different. I actually seen her do things with water no other witch has done. She and her parents didn't know I was there. And now you." Theresa explained to Jasmine.

Theresa got up and went to the edge of the railing.

"Now you will see what I can do." Theresa said smiling.

Then Jasmine watched Theresa as she spread her arms out to the air. Then the wind picked up out of nowhere. Marney and Caroline just sat there expecting what was going to happen. Jasmine wanted to bolt herself down, but Caroline told her everything will be fine thru her thoughts to Jasmine. Jasmine relaxed and nothing happened like when she was freaking out. Seems Theresa can control the air around them to. Then Jasmine seen a dead branch fly into Theresa's hand. Theresa turned around and handed it to Jasmine.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Jasmine asked. But as she was asking her question, the dead branch came alive. The brown brittle leaves became green and fresh, the branch grew thicker and healthier. Jasmine squeaked and dropped the branch. Jasmine thought the branch would go back to the way it was. But it didn't. It stayed alive! She even seen little white blossoms growing from it now. Jasmine looked at all of them. She didn't know what they would do. They were all smiling!

"It's her! The fourth member!" Marney exclaimed!

"Never thought we would find her!" Caroline yelled.

Then Jasmine just waited for Theresa to say something. But she didn't. She just seen a tear come out of Theresa's eye. And she wasn't sad. She was also smiling.

"What is it?" Jasmine asked loudly.

"You see Jasmine, not only do we control the four important elements of life, but we also control something else. Our bloodline is very old. Our ancestors controlled something else to help win the war thousands of years ago. And now we are all together again, we'll need their help…again. But only four witches with powers of life and can control them." Theresa started to explain.

"WHAT?" Jasmine yelled.

Before Theresa responded, the ground shook! All the masters came running out!

"She is the fourth!" Roman yelled! Then he looked at Seth and then Theresa. Seth couldn't believe it himself. He didn't think he would be the one bound to the fourth. But Theresa knew. She wanted Seth to figure and accept it himself.

Everyone went over to the edge of the porch to see the ground open up very deep. Then a box came up and landed in Theresa's hands very gently. The ground closed like nothing happened.

"Won't anyone come running to see what that was?" Asked Jasmine.

"No. This area is protected from the outside world. They can't feel and see any magic from here. Why we can be ourselves. Caroline, Theresa and I practice our magic here without fear of the humans." Marney explained to Jasmine.

Then everyone looked and saw Theresa holding a very old box with a lock on it. Not just any lock, but one of those steal locks during King Arthur's days. Then Dean handed Theresa a key. She set the box down and unlocked the box. She took off the lock and opened the box. Jasmine scrunched in to see what is inside the box. It was something she never expected. Four eggs…four very large color eggs.

"What? We going to hunt Easter Eggs?" Viktor asked. Then he sneered.

Then Theresa shut the lid quietly and went over to Viktor.

"Uh, Roman. Shouldn't we do something? She can actually hurt Viktor." Dean whispered to Roman.

"No. One he needs to know not to piss her off, especially now and only she can tell him what they are. Not yours or my place to tell him what they are. After all, she and the other three are the guardians of these eggs." Roman whispered back.

"Okay." Dean replied.

Theresa went over to Viktor and looked him straight in the eyes.

"These Easter Eggs as you call them are going to help us win this war, like they did thousands of years ago. Only we can control them, no one else." Theresa told Viktor. Viktor just swallowed nervously.

Theresa opened the box again. She picked each of the colored eggs to each woman with the coordinating powers. The red egg she handed to Caroline…fire. The blue egg she handed to Marney…water, the brown egg to Jasmine…earth, and she finally picked up the pure white egg…air.

"Well, what are they?" Konner asked looking at the eggs.

Then Theresa said one word and everyone couldn't believe it...

"Dragons…"


End file.
